


Turning Time

by txvolleyball



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txvolleyball/pseuds/txvolleyball
Summary: In which Rosalie Potter learns everything she thought was true wasn't
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Luna Lovegood/Fred Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Susan Bones/George Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Turning Time

“AVADA KEDAVRA!” 

“EXPELLIARMUS!” 

And then everything went black. Rosalie woke up to see herself seated across from a pretty young woman clad in flowy black robes.

“Rosalie Dorea Potter-Black,” the woman said, shifting through piles of papers. “What are we going to do with you? Thanks to that blasted Dumbledore, Granger, and those three Weasleys, your life is in ruins!” 

“Potter-Black? Dumbledore, Hermione, and the Weasleys are my friends, they didn’t ruin my life!” 

“Yes Potter-Black, your aunt and uncle blood-adopted you from a young age. Let me spell it out for you, young lady, you’ve been heavily doused with love and loyalty potions amongst other compulsions.”

“What?!” 

“Yes, dear me, the world is going to be a disaster thanks to these fools. Lucky for me, Death has decided to give you a second chance.”

“I’m sorry Death? Second chance?”

“Mm yes, I work for Death, and he’s decided you need to go back in time to save the magical world.”

“Ok that’s a lot of pressure,” Rosalie drawled sarcastically. “What exactly do I need to do?”

“You will be sent to the summer before your fourth year to prepare. First thing, you need to contact your aunt Arielle, she would have finally been released from St. Mungo’s and invite her and Sirius to Gringotts to cleanse yourself and get rid of that horcrux in your scar.”

“I could have gotten rid of it in Gringotts!”

“Hm yes, Dumbledore’s a foolish, old master manipulator,” the woman said, pinching her nose. “And then you’ll read your parents’ wills, collect your heirship rings, free Sirius.”

“How do I free Sirius without Pettigrew?” 

“Oh your aunt knows how to do that with the help of your parents' wills. The only thing stopping her was the fact that you need to unseal your parents wills that the idiot bumblebee sealed.”

“Okay, I free Sirius then what?”

“Right, then you ask your aunt to gather the remaining members of the Black family and the Potter alliance, making them all swear oaths of secrecy, and then you explain the whole time travel thing, show them memories, and begin planning for your fourth year.”

“And then?”

“I’ll come talk to you again later this summer.”

“What’s your name exactly?”

“Hm you can call me Lorelai. Now here, take these papers with you, they’re a bunch of your aunt’s work, very important information.”

Rosalie opened her mouth to speak again, but everything went black once again.

  
  



End file.
